1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to taco shell cooking devices and more particularly pertains to a new taco shell heating apparatus for providing an efficient oil-free way to quickly heat taco shells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of taco shell cooking devices is known in the prior art. Illustrative examples include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,865; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,502; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,245.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for an apparatus that provides a convenient oil-free means for heating taco shells.